This isn't my idea of Love
by Fernie8
Summary: In order to join the two largest firms in Japan, Shizuru and Natsuki, the only heirs to the Fujino and Kuga line are forced to wed. Now Natsuki must spend each summer hosting Shizuru at her family mansion, expected to strengthen their bond. Unfortunately for their parents the two have other plans. Watch how the hatred between two children blooms into love as the years go by.


**Hey everyone! So here's another story for you all to read. Now this story will be a little interesting for me to write since I haven't really planned it that well. (I have many ideas for all the stories I plan on writing, and some ideas I'm still developing.) Actually, this story is also inspired by a song from a film I watched when I was a child, but it doesn't really have a special plot; I'm just going with what I feel.**

**But yeah! It's another ShizNat (my favourite yuri couple) so hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME **

This isn't my idea of love.

Chapter 1

_Man! This womps!_

Were the thoughts I had as me and my okaa-san made our way down to meet my 'better half', I prefer the term 'annoying squirt' or 'ratty girl' though. My name is Natsuki by the way, Kuga Natsuki. I'm eleven years old and I'm the only heir to Kuga Industries.

So here's the deal. My parents told me that when I was five years old we'd gone to visit some 'friends' at Kyoto for the weekend. When we arrived at their house I apparently met and played with a girl who was a year younger than me. To be honest I don't remember this at all, but my parents do and from what they say the two of us got along really well. It actually wasn't until a few weeks ago that my parents had announced that I'd be spending the rest of my summer holidays hosting this girl at my house and that I was to strengthen our bond.

Ok, this may seem really innocent and all. You may be thinking 'What's the big deal? It's only to build up a friendship.' I thought that at first too, until I found out that I was so wrong. A week or so after the news, I overheard my parents speaking in the office room. It turns out that these friends of theirs are actually the Fujino's, they're a family of high status like us and our main competitor; Fujino Industries. You see, both Kuga and Fujino Industries are the two largest business firms in the whole of Japan and they're also fierce rivals. This little 'bond-'building' that my parents arranged between me and the Fujino heir is actually so that the two companies can join together, but it comes with a price; I have to marry their only heir, Shizuru Fujino.

So here I am, waiting at the door of my family's mansion for the little git to arrive.

_I hate this, I hate my life and I hate Shizuru._

I never wanted this. At first I didn't care about having the girl over, but that was because I didn't know of my parent's true intentions. Unfortunately for me, I have to put up with all this; I have to put up with Shizuru (who by the way I now hate with an undying passion.)

"Natsuki."

"Yes?"

"I want to see you on your best behaviour when Shizuru arrives. You are to act as charming and as gentlemanly as possible." My okaa-san commanded in a stern voice. She knew how against this whole thing I was. I growled only to receive a piercing glare that I myself have finally mastered. I would never use my glare on her though; I loved and respected the woman too damn much. I'd throw in the occasional tantrum or growl but that's about it really.

The sound of an engine caught my attention. I looked across the drive and could see a rather expensive looking black car driving up towards us. This was the moment I was dreading, meeting Shizuru.

The car pulled up just in front of us and then a few seconds later the driver's door opened to reveal a man in a grey suit. He seemed old enough, probably in his mid-forty's. His hair was wavy but neatly combed, he had a beard that was well trimmed and warm brown eyes.

"Kuga-san." He smiled as he bowed slightly towards my okaa-san. She returned the bow before he looked my way. "And who might this dashing young fellow be? Young Natsuki no doubt." He said as he winked at her. I glared at him, but he seemed unfazed by it. Instead he just smiled at me, obviously finding something amusing.

My okaa-san nudged me. "Welcome to our home Fujino-san." I said through gritted teeth.

"Please, just call me Takeshi."

Suddenly my okaa-san cooed, "And welcome to you too dear Shizuru."

My eyes suddenly met crimson. I hadn't even noticed that the little squirt had come out the car, and girl was she hideous. She was scrawny looking with untamed brownish hair. She had some freckles on her nose and cheeks and the weirdest eye colour I'd ever seen. _She's possessed_, I concluded. My okaa-san nudged me once again. That was my queue, now I had to interact with the squirt. I dragged myself over with a scowl on my face until I was directly in front of her. The adults gave us space.

"Hello Shizuru, I'm very pleased to meet you." I half groaned sarcastically.

She curtsied, "Pleased to meet you Natsu - " Before she finished I hurried away from her and back to my okaa-san only to find that she had her finger pointed in the other direction. I had to go and do _that_. I reluctantly turned around and dragged myself over to her once again.

I stood in front of her for a second and took her hand. _Man! This is gonna be gross._ I was visually cringing; I knew I was since when I looked at her directly she was glaring at me. Slowly I lifted her hand closer to my mouth and forced myself to give it a small but quick kiss. As soon as I did so I threw her hand back at her and wiped my lips. Crossing my arms over my chest I turned my back to her but glared at her over my shoulder. _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer_.

She wiped her hand while coldly narrowing her eyes at me in return. She then turned around to her otou-san who seemed to be giving her a disapproving stare. I smirked but then my expression turned to one of surprise as I felt something hard whack me on the head. I turned to see my okaa-san glaring at me again, she seemed to be shooing me towards Shizuru.

_Sigh._

"I'm so happy you could come." I said again sarcastically while trying to give off a convincing smile. I was actually inwardly cursing. There's no way I'm going to survive this summer.

"I'm happy to be here." She replied with the same amount of sarcasm I had in my last statement. She curtsied once more while giving me a fake smile. I in return bowed like I had been taught to with my own fake smile.

"Natsuki, be a dear and escort Shizuru-chan around the house please. Make sure to show her her room, the library and the music room. I heard that she has a fondness of books and quite the talent for the piano."

"Yes okaasan." With that I bowed to both the adults and walked off without even looking Shizuru's way. The walk inside the house was silent, and once we were out of earshot I spun around so I could grab Shizuru by the collar only to be violently rammed against the wall. The next thing I know is that she has me pinned.

"Now listen here you insufferable, conceited brat. I never agreed to any of this and quite frankly I don't need or want you to even look at me. Are we clear?" Shizuru hissed.

"Trust me, you're not much to look at." I smirked as I released her grip off my shirt and shoved her away. "And I never wanted any of this either. You stay away from me and from my things, got it ratty?"

"Why you - " The damn girl lunged at me and rugby tackled me to the ground. Now were on the floor scratching each other, pulling each other's hear and desperately trying to get the upper hand. I managed to push her away so I took the opportunity to quickly get off the ground and back onto my feet. I scanned my surroundings and spotted an umbrella. _Perfect._ Unfortunately for me though Shizuru seemed to have the same idea and snatched it before I could even make an attempt to grab it. She pointed it at me menacingly and slowly edged forward. "This means war Kuga."

"Oh, you're so gonna get it." I growled as I made a run for the closet just across from us. I knew that there were some more umbrellas in there so I wasn't going to give the little squirt the advantage. I swiftly opened the closet door and pulled out the largest umbrella I could find. With all the strength I had within me I swung the umbrella to land a hit on the girl.

_WHACK!_

Our umbrellas met in a fierce collision and they kept colliding over and over again. I started smirking once I realised that I had the upper hand; Shizuru had the speed to defend herself but lacked in physical strength, so every time I swung at her I doubled my efforts and noticed that she was finding it harder to keep my umbrella from coming into contact with her body. I could see how every collision brought my umbrella closer to her so it was only a matter of time before I could inflict any damage. "You're weak!" I kept pushing forward so I could corner her. She noticed and decided to dance around me while giving a few blows of her own. Now I was on the defensive but I still had more strength than she did. Eventually I got tired of having the disadvantage so I lunged at her with my umbrella which she barely dodged. Just as I was about to give one more blow she ducked and rugby tackled me once more. Now she was straddling me and whacking me with the umbrella as I struggled before her.

"Who's weak now?" She said in a ragged voice as she kept inflicting pain onto my head and body. In the end I let go of my umbrella and frantically punched her in the face and around her body.

"Shizuru!"

"Natsuki!"

Neither of us stopped our struggling and assaults until Shizuru was dragged off of me by my okaa-san and I was scooped up back onto my feet by her otou-san. It didn't stop there though, as soon as we regained our balance we started lunging at each other again only to be held back once more by the adults.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely wouldn't you say Fujino-san?" My mother sweat dropped but maintained a cheerful smile.

"Oh yes, I believe that by the end of this summer they'll be inseparable." He lightly chuckled.

I managed to escape from his grip. I glared once more at the little squirt before coolly walking up the stairs to my room.

"And where might you be heading off to?"

"To my room; I'm tired." I answered my okaa-san with as much composure as I could muster.

"Please show Shizuru to her room. And don't even think about taking her to the opposite end of the house, you know very well that it's opposite your own room."

I groaned in frustration. "Yes okaa-san."

Shizuru quickly walked past me but not without shoving me slightly. Once she reached the top of the stairs she looked down at us all before curtsying to my okaa-san. "Ookini Kuga-sama."

"Daijoubu Shizuru-chan. I hope your stay here will be pleasant. And please, call me Saeko-ka-san."

Shizuru smiled down at my okaa-san and nodded before walking off

"O-oi! You don't know where you're going!" I growled as I chased after her.

X-8-8-8-X

The past few weeks have been a living hell for me. The little rat walks around _my _home, playing with _my _stuff and eating _my _food like she frigging owns the place. There have been more fights between us, which were all ended by the maids and butlers. My otou-san has had to have many talks with me while my okaa-san comforted Shizuru even though _she _started most of them.

The two of them have bonded a lot during this summer. Whenever they're together they'd be drinking tea, chatting over things that interested them both or playing the piano together. I loved it when my mother played the piano. She played with such emotion that it could bring my otou-san close to tears. In fact, I've been learning a song so I can play with her one day, except that I'm playing the classical guitar; my strength in music lies within the string instruments field. There's a song called 'Indigo' by a famous piano artist called Yiruma and the song requires both a piano and a guitar so that's what I'm working towards. My only problem is that I don't want Shizuru to be there when it happens. I hate to admit it but she's also extremely talented on the piano, and at such a young age, the only difference is that she prefers playing much softer songs while okaa-san will play anything.

They play each day, and each day I sit just outside the music room so I can listen to them. Today is no exception; I'm sat outside while my okaa-san teaches the git how to play my favourite song 'River Flows in You' also by Yiruma. _The rat is a pretty fast at learner._

Later that night I made my way over to my room. I was tired today and all I wanted was to lie in bed and snuggle with my wolf-teddy. I named him Duran. It was a gift from my mother after the death of my dog. He was called Duran so the name just had to be passed down. As I got closer I noticed that the squirt was just coming around the corner with a huge book. I ignored her and kept making my way to my bedroom door. She didn't even look at me although I knew that she knew I was there. Without looking up to throw one of her usual insults she walked into her room as I did mine. I changed out of my clothes and into my PJ's before entering the bathroom the brush my teeth. Once I finished I made my way over to my bed and settled in. my thought were on this stupid arrangement that both my and Shizuru's parents made.

_I can't stand that girl and they want me to marry her! I somehow have to make them change their minds, I can't… No! I won't marry her._

There was a familiar knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Good evening Nat-chan. I see you're all ready for bed."

I smiled at the two figures standing by my door. "Yea, I'm really tired so I'm turning in early I suppose. Ne… otou-san, okaa-san, can I talk to you both tomorrow?"

My otou-san narrowed his eyes at me before raising his voice slightly, "For the last time Kuga Natsuki, this arrangement will go on as planned. There is no chance of you getting out of it."

I sighed in frustration and turned away from them, "Night."

My okaa-san tried to reason with me. "Natsuki, please try to understand why thi - "

"I said good night." I cut her off before she could even go there. There was a moment of silence before I heard the door click shut. The anger was welling up in me so I got out of bed so I could find a way to relieve it.

I stealthily walked out of my room and made my way over to the music room. Once I entered I put the lamp on and picked up a small case that was on a shelf with all other cases; obviously they all held some sort of instrument. I laid the case on the ground by one of the music stands and opened it to reveal a viola. Slowly I positioned it on my shoulder and under my chin and started playing a mixture of different tunes I had learned over the years. Eventually the music began getting louder and more dramatic as I poured out my heart to each note played. Whilst playing I felt all the anger slowly flow with the melody and so I played softer until I came to a complete stop.

"Ara, now that you're done with your little tantrum could you please keep it down. You were disturbing me." I snapped my head around to see that the rat was standing by the door, she wore a haughty expression and had her arms folded across her chest.

"Get out!" I roared. She was unfazed and instead raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ara, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

"You're no lady, you're a frigging witch. Now get out." I insulted as I menacingly drew closer.

Now it was her turn to raise her voice. "I dare you to call me that one more time." She challenged as she gave me her most piercing glare.

I smirked knowing that I had gotten to her. Instead of saying anything I taunted her with my most obnoxious smile that I knew she hated. Her face started contorting into that of annoyance and I could see the anger in her freaky eyes. I crept closer until I was right in front of her. We stared squarely at each other; her anger was evident while my eyes conveyed the amusement I had at taunting her. I leaned down slightly until my mouth was near her ears.

"Witch." I whispered and sprung back to avoid the predicted slap she sent my ways. "You see, witches are so violent and vile. I should tell the whole village to have you burned down."

"If I really was a witch I assure you that you wouldn't be here right now." She scowled at me for a few seconds before her lips curved up into an evil smirk. "Ara, I wonder what your okaa-san will say about this?"

"Pft, go ahead. You don't have any proof."

"On the contrary little 'bratsuki', you see, I came prepared this time." She pulled out a voice recorder from her pockets. "I have everything recorded onto this. I'm sure your parents would be appalled to find out just how rude their supposedly well manner heir treats her soon to be intended."

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged.

"Oh but I will." She smirked triumphantly.

I ran towards her and rugby tackled her to the ground, effectively knocking the recording system out of her hand. We struggled as we tried to reach it. I was on top so I just straddled her and held her face down to the ground. She managed to head butt me which lead to me howling out in pain slightly and that gave her the opportunity she needed to grab the machine. I was determined to get that recorder though so it was only a few seconds after that I grabbed her again and this time I managed to snatch recorder from her. In one quick motion I smashed it against the ground effectively destroying the evidence.

I smirked up towards her so I could rub it in her face but I was left confused when I saw her smirking back. It wasn't a second later before she ran out crying.

_Crap! She played me!_

I finally figured it out, she never had anything recorded, but she wanted me to break the damn thing so she could blame me afterwards. _Damn, there's no getting out of this now. I'm going to make her pay._

I got up to my feet and ran after her. As I ran down the corridors I heard my otou-san bellow out. "KUGA NATSUKI!" I stopped in my tracks. My father had never said my name with so much anger before. I was obviously in deep do-do and it's all thanks to that sly snake. My otou-san and okaa-san approached me with a tearful Shizuru behind them.

When I was at reaching distance my otou-san yanked my arm roughly and pushed me to my knees. "You will apologise to Shizuru-chan right this instance, or so help me I'll confiscate your mayo and your game station."

"B-but otou-san!" I tried to argue back but I was rewarded with a whack around my head.

"Apologise! Now!" he roared.

I slouched in defeat. _Damn that girl. I will get my revenge._

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Louder child, look at her and say it like you mean it."

Reluctantly I looked up to Shizuru, her eyes were teary but I could see the mischievous and victorious twinkle they held within them. She was enjoying this very much.

_Sigh._ "I'm sorry." I forced out with as much fake emotion I could muster.

"Apology not accepted."

_What?! She makes me do this and then has the audacity to reject my apology?! I swear Fujino Shizuru that if I ever catch you on your own, you're going to pay for this._

"Well then, Natsuki you will be spending the rest of your days doing everything possible to make it up to Shizuru, do you hear me?" Otou-san said with a cold stare and a firm edge in his voice.

"Y-yes… otou-san." I replied dejectedly.

"Go to bed." He commanded before walking away from me, taking Shizuru and okaa-san with him. Shizuru momentarily looked back to give me another triumphant smirk before turning back around and following my parents.

X-8-8-8-X

The rest of the summer was spent with me working so I could earn enough money to buy Shizuru another mobile. As it turns out, it was never a recorder but a flaming mobile that was actually rather expensive. Even when I finally had enough to buy the damn thing, she still didn't acknowledge my apology and instead ignored me for the rest, which was both a good and bad thing; good because I didn't have to put up with her, bad because my parents took it as a sign of her still being mad at me. The worst part about that was that they took her side completely and ignored my attempts of explaining myself.

_This is so unfair._

The last week of summer _finally_ came to an end, and now it was _finally _Shizuru's time to go home. My parents and I walked Shizuru to the limo outside. We arranged for her parents or staff to bring her here, but we in return had to drop her off. It was a good five hours and a half before she arrives home. _ I hope she has a car accident on the way back_.

"Ookini for everything Nori-otou-chan, Saeko-ka-chan. I hope to see you both soon." Shizuru curtsied politely as she bid my parents good-bye. She then looked at me and stared at me blankly. "Until the next time, young Kuga." She said emotionlessly.

I really didn't want to say anything to her so I just nodded whilst looking away. Thankfully my parents didn't push me to say a proper good-bye. With that done, Shizuru stepped into the car and in a matter of seconds the vehicle went off down the drive and away from me. _Good riddance you rat!_

Now I could spend the rest of the year at peace. I still needed to plan on my revenge for next summer though, and boy was that rat gonna get it bad.

**And there we go people. That's the first chapter of 'This isn't my idea of love'. I know what you're thinking, 'how dare you make these two enemies!' Relax everyone; it's a ShizNat story so eventually there will be something. They're both at a very young age and hate the idea of having to marry for the sake of the business so that's why they hate each other.**

**Throughout the next chapters will be more fights and evil schemes the two pull off, there'll even be some new characters. But don't worry, it won't all be fights between them; when they get older and they mature both mentally and physically, there will start to be a friendly bond between them so yea.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you look forward to the next one.**

**Fernie 8, over and out **


End file.
